F(x) - LA chATA
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '라차타 (LA chATA)right|200px *'Artista:' F(x) *'Single: '''LA chATA *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Pop Dance *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento: '''01-Septiembre-2009 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Isori dullyo yogi motjin sunyo shinsabundul nomchyo Ah Ah Ah~ Jaja milji mashigo modu hwaginhaebwa ipjangsunso nombo Yeah Yeah Yeah~ Banjjak bonjjok Sound onul Style johun gol Olji jarhae gurae narul ttara hanbon do gaja Ape dwie yopedul ssauji malgo ta Ije dwetta junbi wallyo Now Everybody Says LA LA iroke chA~ chA chA ro AH~! shinnandagoya! lacha lacha ta ta Moraerul ttara momdo ttara ga Now Everybody, nomu shwipji dadul joha Baby~ Jo teibul araero gunyo haendubaek sogedo gaduk nomchyo Yeah Yeah Yeah~ Banjjak bonjjok Sound onul Style johun gol Olji jarhae gurae narul ttara hanbon do gaja Ape dwie yopedul ssauji malgo ta Ije moduda junbi wallyo Now Everybody Says LA LA iroke chA~ chA chA ro AH~! shinnandagoya! lacha lacha ta ta Moraerul ttara momdo ttara ga Now Everybody, nomu shwipji dadul joha Baby~ C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Baby C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Baby C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon baby come on Ijjarithan nukkim ttara gaja Come come come come on baby Janal piryo opso innun gudaero Myot bon yonsupman hamyon dwae Ojil jarhae gurae guroke ttarawa Ije jinjja junbi wallyo Now Everybody Says LA LA iroke chA~ chA chA ro AH~! shinnandagoya! lacha lacha ta ta Moraerul ttara momdo ttara ga Now Everybody, nomu shwipji dadul joha Baby~ Just move to the beat It ain't that hard Heat's rising up Party's just begun You don't have to be afraid, I'll show you how Say it with me now LA chA TA TA Going all night so live it up Go with the music and have some fun Put it on repeat This is how we groove Come on everybody Show them how we do 'Español' ¿Escuchas este sonido? damas y caballeros geniales brillan aqui Ah, Ah, Ah~ Vamos, no empujes, todo mundo fuera de sus lugares y miren esto Si, Si, Si~ Parpadeante sonido brillante, hoy me gusta este estilo Si, lo estas haciendo bien, sigueme una vez mas, vamos Deja de pelear con los que estan a tu alrededor y salta Ahora eso es, esta todo listo Ahora todos dicen LA LA de esta manera chA~ chA chA sigue AH~! estamos disfrutando de esto! lacha lacha ta ta Sigue nuestra cancion, sigue nuestros cuerpos tambien, ahora todos, es tan facil, todos lo hacen muy bien, cariño~ Debajo de esa mesa, incluso dentro de su bolso se esta desbordando Si, Si, Si~ Parpadeante sonido brillante, hoy me gusta este estilo Si, lo estas haciendo bien, sigueme una vez mas, vamos Deja de pelear con los que estan a tu alrededor y salta Ahora todos estan listos Ahora todos dicen LA LA de esta manera chA~ chA chA sigue AH~! estamos disfrutando de esto! lacha lacha ta ta Sigue nuestra cancion, sigue nuestros cuerpos tambien, ahora todos, es tan facil, todos lo hacen muy bien, cariño~ Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos Cariño Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos Cariño Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos cariño vamos Vamos, sigue este emocionante sentimiento Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos cariño No hay necesidad de mas dias, solo con este Lo lograras si solo practicas un poco mas Si, lo estas haciendo bien, sigueme asi Ahora realmente estas listo Ahora todos dicen LA LA de esta manera chA~ chA chA sigue AH~! estamos disfrutando de esto! lacha lacha ta ta Sigue nuestra cancion, sigue nuestros cuerpos tambien, ahora todos, es tan facil, todos lo hacen muy bien, cariño~ Solo muevete al ritmo No es tan dificil El calor esta aumentando La fiesta acaba de empezar No tienes que tener miedo, te mostrare como Dilo conmigo ahora LA chA TA TA Seguira toda la noche asi que disfrutalo Sigue la musica y diviertete Ponlo en repetir Asi es como festejamos Vamos todo mundo Demuestrenles como lo hacemos 'Hangul' 이 소리들려 여기 멋진 숙녀 신사분들 넘쳐 Ah Ah Ah~ 자 자 밀지마시고 모두 확인해봐 입장순서 넘버 Yeah Yeah Yeah~ 반짝 번쩍 Sound 오늘 Style 좋은걸 옳지, 잘해, 그래, 나를 따라 한번 더 가자 앞에 뒤에 옆에들 싸우지 말고 타 이제 됐다 준비완료 Now everybody says LA LA 이렇게 chA~ chA chA 로 AH~! 신난다고 야~ 라차 라차 타타 노래를 따라 몸도 따라 가 Now everybody, 너무 쉽지 다들 좋아 Baby~ 저 테이블 아래로 그녀 핸드백 속에도 가득 넘쳐 Yeah Yeah Yeah~ 반짝 번쩍 Sound 오늘 Style 좋은걸 옳지, 잘해, 그래, 나를 따라 한번 또 가자 앞에 뒤에 옆에들 싸우지 말고 타 이제 모두다 준비완료 Now everybody says LA LA 이렇게 chA~ chA chA 로 AH~! 신난다고 야~ 라차 라차 타타 노래를 따라 숨도 따라 쉬어 Now everybody, 너무 쉽지 나를 따라 Baby~ C’mon C’mon C’mon C’mon baby C’mon C’mon C’mon C’mon baby C’mon C’mon C’mon C’mon baby come on 이 짜릿한 느낌 따라 가자 Come come come come on baby 잘날 필요 없어 있는 그대로 몇 번 연습만 하면 돼 옳지 잘해 그래 그렇게 따라와 이제 진짜 준비완료? Now everybody says LA LA 이렇게 chA~ chA chA 로 AH~! 신난다고 야~ 라차 라차 타타 노래를 따라 몸도 따라 가 Now everybody, 너무 쉽지 다들 좋아 Baby~ Just move to the beat It ain’t that hard Heat’s rising up Party’s just begun You don’t have to be afraid, I’ll show you how Say it with me now LA chA TA TA Going all night so live it up Go with the music and have some fun Put it on repeat This is how we groove Come on everybody Show them how we do 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop